Betrothal
by Dragoon-Yue
Summary: A man has shown up at the Magdalene Order looking for Rosette, and boy does he have a surprise for her!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, let me just say that I do **not** own ChronoCrusade. That done, I would like to apologize in advance for Chrono being out of character.  
Anyway, this is going to be a short story of three to five short chapters. Why? Because I had this idea floating around in my head that was just begging to be writen, but I have a more complicated, longer, huge crossover of a fanfic going and I need to focus on it or I will never finish the thing.  
You understand, right?  
Well, here's the "Prologue" I guess you could say. Though I don't think a story this short **can** have a prologue... Whatever, that's what it is.  
I think.

* * *

He stood at the gates, starring at them thoughtfully. He had been looking for her for several years. And now he had finally found her. But by the looks of it she had become a nun, which could make things a little hard..._  
Well, she'll just have to quit the Order. _He decided.

* * *

He was now standing in front of the head nun who was sitting behind a mahogany desk, a Father Remington to her right.  
"You said you're looking for someone that you have tracked to this branch of the Magdalene Order...?" The head nun – _Sister Kate_ he reminded himself – prompted.  
"Yes. Her name is Rosette Christopher."  
The young man pulled a locket out from under his shirt and brought it over his head to hand to Sister Kate.  
"This is a picture of her mother. I have seen pictures of them both when they were five and they look identical, so likely she resembles her mother."  
The head nun opened the locket. Her eyes went wide. Remington came over. He looked at the picture. His eyes went wide. The Minister cleared his throat.  
"So, why are you looking for her?"  
He told them. Their jaws dropped.

* * *

Rosette and Chrono had been eating their lunch when Remington had come and retrieved them with the explanation that there was someone Rosette needed to meet. Rosette had decided to drag Chrono along.  
They stepped into Sister Kate's office. Seated in one of the chairs by the coffee table was a handsome young man no more then three or four years older then Rosette. As soon as Chrono and the young man saw each other there was a mutual, instinctive... Dislike... That resulted in a glaring match – which promptly stopped when Rosette's fist connected with with her partners head.  
The young man gave Chrono a smug smile before turning his attention to the blond Sister. His smile withered under her heated glare.  
"What do you want?" She demanded shortly.  
"When you were born you were betrothed... To me." He answered, putting in a pause to get the point across.  
Rosette stared at him blankly as Chrono's mind reeled with the implications.  
Sighing, the young man pulled out of his pocket some folded paper and handed it to Rosette.  
"The legal document." He explained.  
Rosette took it – and promptly had it snatched from her hand by Chrono. She didn't really mind in this case since he was more likely to be able to understand what it said; he had done a lot of reading while she had still been in training to be an exorcist.  
"I handed that to Rosette not you, kid." The young man snapped.  
Both the Sisters' and Minister's jaws dropped with Chrono's next words, "Shove it."  
The man twitched.  
"A child should not be talking like-" The man started, teeth clenched, only to be interupted by Chrono.  
"I'm older then I look. Now shut-up and let me read."  
Jaws dropped further.  
After several minutes, in which the others picked up there jaws, Chrono smirked smugly. He looked up at the young man.  
"Well, Draco, it seems that you can't marry her unless she agrees to it. And if a man better suited to her, and unmarried, is found the betrothal can be transferred to him by her legal guardian, who by the way is Minister Ewan Remington. Of course it has to be done under Rosette's consent since she is sixteen."  
The little devil handed the legal papers back to Draco.  
"Wait," Rosette exclaimed to everyone's surprise, "You mean this is legit?"  
The others told her it is. The young nun threw her arms around her startled partner and chanting "Thank-you!" Chrono patted her back as he gave Draco a smug smile. The man bristled. Ewan saw the exchange and had only one thought, _Uh-oh..._

_

* * *

_

Like I said, short.

Oh, before you go! Click the little button next to the drop-down that says "review" on it. I would really like to hear what you guys think! This **is** my first attempt at a fluff... Anything, actually. So please, review!

Until next chapter, ja ne!

P.S. Can anyone think of a good name for this?


	2. Surprises

A/N: four reviews in less then twenty four hours! Thats a first for me! Well I'd like to say thank you to the following reviewers (if you've reviewed and your name isn't there then I probably haven't gotten it yet);

l2uly -- Thank you! As for your question... Well, you're just going to have to wait and see.

tegan new -- Thank you! (I'm not being very creative hear am I?)

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Thank you! (Same two words **again**...) As you can see, I have!

iceboltmage -- Once more, thank you! And I did!

* * *

Chrono opened the door to Rosette's room, intent on waking her up. It had only been three days since Draco arrived at the Order and already Chrono was in the lead – though he knew full well that he was far from winning her hand. Still, he was fairly confidant that he would get what he was aiming for. As long as Rosette didn't find out. Then he could have a problem.  
Chrono had decided after the fiasco of his first attempt at wooing her that he would be himself and just make it clear that he wanted to marry her. Unfortunately she was missing his every hint. Which was surprising when you consider the fact that he had kissed her back on Edan...  
He crept up to the still sleeping and unsuspecting girl. Slipping an arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders he lifted her effortlessly. He usually had to drop her into the pond outside her window to wake her up. She's a heavy sleeper. It's not as bad as it sounds; her room's on the first floor.  
_Besides, it's her fault for ignoring me when I'm trying to get her up_.  
As petty as it sounded he was right, she deliberately ignores him when he tries to get her up – unless there's mission, then she gets up at record speeds. Just as he was about to head over to the window Rosette did something surprising; she grabbed onto his shirt and brought her head up to the crock of his neck. He blushed. She murmured a name.  
_That Priest is going to **die**._ He snarled in the confines of his own mind.  
Tromping angerly over to the window he dropped her out of it. He forgot what her grip is like. **Splash**.  
"Iz zis how you vake her up?" A German accented voice asked when they surfaced, coughing.  
The two exorcists looked over and found Satella, Joshua and Floret standing beside the pond staring at them with raised eyebrows.  
"Usually." He conceded, "She's pretty hard to wake up in the morning, or anytime for that matter..."  
The blond nun climbed back into her room through the window, demanding, "Whadda want?"  
"Vell, your brozer called me and told me vhat iz going on. I had to zee zis Draco for my zelf." The jewel summoner answered as Rosette closed the curtains and started getting dressed.  
While the nun got dressed in silence Chrono pulled himself out of the cold water.  
"You look like a drowned rat!" Joshua told the purple haired devil laughingly.  
Said devil gave the boy a sour look. Sighing he went off to get some dry clothes. Joshua watched him go with a smile. Two weeks ago they had defeated Aion and gotten Joshua back along with Chrono's horns. The Apostle of Hope had been very angry with Chrono at first for making the Contract with his sister, but then Rosette had had a... Talk... With him. He and Chrono had worked out the rest between them and now they were friends again. The Sinner was in his sealed form only because Rosette had been getting very nervous around him when he wasn't.

* * *

Some Sisters had gotten Chrono to help them with the cleaning. Or, more accurately, they had gotten him to clean the places they couldn't reach since he was fairly tall when he wasn't altering his form. They had kept giggling about something while he was cleaning. He had just ignored it as best he could and gotten the cleaning done as fast as possible. But they kept finding something that they needed him to do. By nine o'clock he'd had enough. He didn't realize it, but he still hadn't shifted into his smaller form.  
On his way to the Elder's hut he noticed that Rosette had fallen asleep under the tree beside the pond outside her window. He smiled fondly. She hadn't done that since she'd been a trainee.  
He walked over to her silently, noting that Draco was heading towards her from a different direction. They reached her at the same time. They stared each other down. Draco was fully aware of what Chrono was, but, surprisingly, he held no fear of him. After several minutes Chrono decided that he was being childish and broke the glare off. Draco took it as a surrender and scooped Rosette up. He had no idea the forces he was playing with. Without meaning to, or realizing that he'd done it, Chrono dropped his Human guise and started growling at the impudent whelp. In a burst of speed to fast for Rosette's betrothed to follow, Chrono snatched the girl from his arms and held her close. Giving the boy a murderous glare he headed to the girls' wing.  
As soon as Chrono's glare was off of him Draco fell down onto his rump.  
_If looks could kill..._ He thought warily.

* * *

Anna opened the door for him. He stepped in with a "thank-you," only to get an absent "Uh-huh."  
He glanced over his shoulder at the red haired, blushing girl.  
"Uh, Anna...?" He questioned quietly.  
"Oh! Right!" She exclaimed in a whisper, "Sorry..." She added sheepishly and closed the door.  
He briefly wondered at her behavior, but disregarded it and didn't notice that Rosette had woken up.  
Just as he was about to put Rosette on her bed she latched onto his shirt.  
_Not again..._ He thought despondently.  
Instead of burying her face in the crook of his neck like she had done that morning she nuzzled his chest. He blushed. Her hand let go his shirt and gently slid up to his shoulder and found it's way to the side of his neck and from there to his sensitive ear. She started delicately playing with it. He broke out into a sweat as hot and and cold waves washed through his body. Unable to hold it in, he whimpered. It wasn't that it hurt, or was even uncomfortably, the exact opposite in fact. It felt very, _very, **very**_ good.  
Steeling himself, he leaned over to set her on the bed. Then she made a sound that stopped him dead.  
_Humans don't purr... _ He thought incredulously,_ At least I don't think they do..._  
He couldn't keep the thought. She was still playing with his ear. With a little shifting around on her part, and no resistance on his, she was kneeling on the bed pressed up against him. He groaned. Rosette coaxed him onto the bed and got him to lay down. That done, she settled down next to him and went back to sleep.  
Chrono wasn't quite sure what had happened or how to respond. But he did know two things, One) tomorrow morning was going to be... Interesting... And probably violent and hazardous to his health and two) he really needed a cold shower.

* * *

Father Remington was going over the results of Rosette's medical checkup as he always did, still looking for the same thing. The thing Mary Magdalena had told him about. And it had just come. He smiled.  
"Is it her Time?" Joshua asked curiously.  
He knew about it as well and was waiting for Remington to tell him yay or nay.  
"It has." The minister answered.  
They shared a smile.  
"Think we should feel sorry for Chrono?" The boy asked.  
"That depends on whether or not he resists."  
"True."  
They grinned wickedly.

* * *

A/N: dontcha just feel sorry for poor Chrono?  
I'm so mean... 

Yes I will explain what's going on with Rosette.

P.S. Before you go don't forget to click the little button labeled "go"! I wanna to hear from you guys!


	3. Revalations

**A/N:** KYAAAAAA! Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

Cosmic Moon Goddess -- You get to find out in this chapter. I'm fairly confidant that it will be a surprise -!

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- It's alright, we all have spazz moments.

tegan new -- Lol. Don't worry, it's in here!

Mizuki hikari -- I am!

raspberrysorbet -- Thank you for pressing the 'go' button!

l2uly -- The answer to your first question is in this chapter. As for your second question... Read the Author's Note at the bottom (I don't give anything away.)

Pooch -- here's the update!

* * *

Now, when hear people talking about a flying devil you don't usually think of a six foot eight, winged man with a spiny tail coming out the back of his neck crashing into a brick wall back first. But thats exactly what happened. You see Rosette had just thrown Chrono out her bedroom window.  
He fell of the wall with a thud, face down.  
Groaning, the devil picked himself up and dropped with a yelp – just barely avoiding the side table aimed at his head. For the next few minutes he found himself dodging Rosette's dresser draws – minus the clothes – the dresser proper, her lamp, her side table, the contents of the trunk from the foot of her bed, the trunk it's self and finally her closet doors. When she was done she stood in the middle of her room panting for breath. Chrono decided that now would be a good time to make good his escape to ask Sattela a few questions regarding Rosette's behavior. And maybe even a few other Human females. On second thought... He'd keep it Sattela.

* * *

A few minutes prior to when Chrono was thrown out the window... 

He lay there, absolutely rigid, waiting for Rosette to wake up. The girl was laying almost completely on top of him with her head on his chest. He was terrified that if he moved she would kill him for sleeping in the same bed as her. Not that it was actually his fault...He felt her shift on top of him and looked down to find her staring up at him sleepily. He thought she looked absolutely adorable. But he still feared for his life. She giggled. Which was, in Chrono's opinion, one of the most bizarre thing he had ever heard. Why? Because Rosette doesn't giggle, she laughs, she chuckles, but she **does not** giggle.  
She slid up on him until her head was level with his, a coy smile on her suddenly enticing lips. She giggled again and gently traced his own lips, murmuring "I'm not going to kill you Chrono..." even as one of her legs moved up between his. He gasped and gripped the edges of the bed, breaking out into a sweat as his eyes went wide. She leaned in to kiss him. The door slammed open.  
"Rose-! Oh my!"  
Sister Anna stood in the doorway, gaping at them. Evidently the girl hadn't expected Chrono to be there. Or at least not laying on the bed with Rosette on top of him in very suggestive pose.  
"This isn't what it looks like!" Chrono exclaimed.  
"Isn't it?" Rosette said in a sultry purr.  
His and Anna's faces turned scarlet.  
"Oh, well... I'll just leave you two alone then..."  
Anna quietly closed the door.  
"Are you really that worried about people thinking that we've made love?" She asked, now playing with his hair instead of his lips, her hand coming perilously close to his ear.  
He groaned and just barely got out a "Yes."  
She waited for him to elaborate, not realizing that his brain was to scattered for him to form a coherent thought that didn't involve stripping her of her clothes.  
She threw him through the window.

* * *

A few hours later... 

Chrono was sitting in Sattela's living room. As it turned out the Harvenheit family has mansions all over the world, including in Manhattan. Sattela and Steiner hadn't known about most of them until Florette had mentioned that she had heard her mother talking to a friend about how many mansions they have and where in the world they were.  
Steiner handed him a cup of chamomile tea.  
"Vell?" Sattela prompted, "You vanted to ask me zomzing?"  
"Yes." Chrono sighed, "But first I need to tell you what happened last night and this morning."

* * *

A half hour later Sattela and Chrono were staring at Florette like she had lost her mind. The woman was giggling like she was drunk.  
"Oh... Oh my..." She giggled again, "Um, Chrono... I think there are a few things that I need to explain to you about the Apostles..."  
It was several more minutes before she could control her giggles enough to continue.  
"Have you ever read the Bible before?" Florette asked Chrono, her usual calm back in place once more, "Or, more accurately, have you read Genesis six?"  
"Um, no."  
"Well, it was part of my studies before I was taken by Aion. It says in verse four of Genesis six: 'There were giants in the Earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown.' Those giants were, in the Hebrew language, called the Nephilim. Most Humans hold that the Nephilim were evil, and, or, the offspring of fallen angels. Neither of which is true. In fact, the exact opposite is indicated. But my point is, the Apostles are the descendants of the Nephilim. And just as there are different races of demons – Formorians as opposed to your kind – there are different races of Angels **and they do breed**. Most of those races have longer fertility cycles, which often means that when they do become fertile it can be like going into heat or estrus – probably to ensure procreation." She took a sip of her tea while Chrono and Sattela processed what she had said.  
Sattela was the one who broke the silence.  
"Vell... Talk about misnomers. Zo Rosette iz in heat?"  
"Likely." Florette answered.  
Chrono was still feeling a little shell-shocked. Then he gave a small start as something occurred to him.  
"I'vegottago!" He said hurriedly as he ran over to the window, threw it open and took flight.  
"Vat did he zay?"  
"I've gotta go."  
"Ah. I vonder vhat haz him zo vorried...?"  
"Rosette could vary easily have take his behavior this morning as rejection in terms of whether or not he wants her as a mate."  
"Oh."  
They took another sip of their tea.

* * *

**A/N:** For anyone who doesn't know, the Formorians were deformed monsters from Celtic mythology who had to be kicked out of Britian by the Tuatha De Danann because they were very destructive.  
Also, in the Bible discriptions of some of the Angels are given and it does sound like there are multiple races of Angels. As for the purring... Well, if there are multiple races of Angels I don't see why some of them wouldn't be able to purr. 

P.S. I've got two more chapters coming! So don't forget to review!

P.P.S. Sorry if I gave you guys a bit of an information dump in this chapter...


	4. Undercover

**A/N:** Sorry this is a day late. I was having a hard time figuring out how to do this.

Well, on to the review replies!

Sister-Rosette-Christopher -- Thank you for saying so!

l2uly -- You're welcome and you're welcome. Things should get **even more** intersting in this chapter. Mizuki hikari -- I shall! tegan new -- I'm relieved to hear that. ChrnoCreations -- I did update soon, see? raspberrysorbet -- Ack! I'm sorry! I can't remember if I've answered your question yet or not! My memory really sucks sometimes... I'll answer it here just in case. Rosette is in heat because she has reached the end of puberty and thats when the first one occurs. Normally she would have had a few months to a year before it hit but sometimes it comes earlier then that. Kind of like when a girl gets her period sooner then most girls. Hope the answers your question! Yuffie3 -- When I write I take the attitude of "Who wants to read something thats already been done to death?" And try to put a twist on things that I haven't seen done before and will catch people's interest. So thank you for letting me know that I suceeded! Pooch -- You're making me giddy. I'm glad that you like it so much. 

This chapter, by the way, was half writen to the song _Sway_ by the Pussycat Dolls.  
I like that song...

* * *

The wind whipped past me, wrapping around my wings, tangling in my hair and screaming in my ears. How is it that she always, somehow manages to make me panic at least once a week? She has a frightening, preternatural talent for it. I felt relief flood through me as the convent came into view. This was one of the few times that I was actually glad to see the blasted place. I sensed out Rosette.  
Still in her room...  
I spotted Draco walking around near the well and on a whim flew a foot above his head, scaring him out of half his life. I knew it was a petty thing to do, but he was trying to take away my Rosette. And I wasn't exactly allowed to deal with him the same way I would in Pandemonium, nor would I want to. Killing just isn't the sort of thing I'm inclined too – unless someone does something to enrage me. Then I am inclined to killing.  
I set down in the open-air hallway connecting the dormitories to the main building and go straight to Rosette's room and knock on her door. It's several minutes before she answers.  
"Wha iz i'?" Came Rosette's sleepy voice.  
Guess I woke her up...  
"I want to talk-"  
"Go 'way."  
"About this morning."  
Silence.  
Then the door opened.  
"What about this morning?" She asked, giving me a 'it better be good' look.  
I took a deep breath and explained to her that I had been worried about her getting into trouble with Sister Kate and looked down at by the others. Then I told her that I was very much in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She had been extremely happy about that. A little **to** happy in fact. She started coming onto me again. If Azmaria hadn't come and told us that Sister Kate wanted us in her office my self control would not have stood up to the onslaught. I, of course, was worried –  
Over absolutely nothing.  
She had a mission for us. Undercover again. A Fairy was imported by a wealthy business man and got loose. We have to learn a few dances to blend in. She lists them off. Why do they all have to be seductive ones? We have a month to learn them. This is going to be one long month...  
"Your instructors are miss Sattela Harvenheit and mister Draco Danann."  
Did I hear her right? Well, judging by Rosette's reaction, yes I did.  
This is going to be a nightmare...  
Is it just me, or does Sister Kate look amused?

* * *

Yup, I was right. That month had been a nightmare – and worse. I would swear that Draco had been trying to make me jealous and I know for a **fact** that Sattela had been trying to make Rosette jealous. Stressed doesn't even come close to describing the state I'm in thanks to those two.

* * *

Well, we've been under cover at this mansion in the middle of a forest for a week and a half and I'm still as stressed as I had been at the beginning of the mission. Why? Because I've been dancing with Rosette. I keep getting possessive and steal her away from her dance partners. According to everyone that watches us we're vary intense... They keep asking us if we're lovers. As soon as we say 'no' we get swarmed by various members of the opposite sex, and – unfortunately – we're obliged to dance with at least some of them. Joshua, Florette, Remington, Azmaria and Sattela are here with us as backup.  
At some point during the last month I was able to tell Rosette what Florette had told me about the Nephilim and the Apostles. And the fact that she's in heat. She had just said "Well, that explains a few things!"  
I got the impression that she was relieved... About what I'm not sure.  
I also briefed her and the others on what I know about Fairies.  
Unfortunately, I seem to have lost track Rosette again. Oh, there she is, on the balcony, looking gorgeous in a simple, satin, lilac gown – courtesy of Sattela and Florette.  
"Wanted some fresh air?" I ask her when come up beside her.  
"Look; out in the woods."  
I do as she bade me and I see nothing. Thats the problem. There should be birds – music and guests or not. In fact, there should be people patrolling; our host is a bit paranoid – not that I blame him... But there's no one. Something has spooked all the animals and either scared off – not likely to have happened without anyone noticing – the guards or lured them away. Turning to Rosette I guide her over to the end of the balcony and – after making sure no one will see us – scoop her up and jump over the balustrade to land silently on the mossy ground. If we need backup it will be fairly obvious and I would rather they didn't get tangled in a fight with a Fairy. The only thing stopping me from doing something to keep Rosette here is the knowledge that she has Nephilim blood in her. She kicked off her shoes before I set her down on the ground. I handed her the knife I had hidden in my boot – I've dealt with Fairies before, and trust me, you want to be prepared – and she crouched down and cut her skirt up both sides before putting it back in my boot.  
As she straitened out next to me I spotted the winged figure of a male Fairy. Contrary to what most Humans believe, they are **not** short. In fact most are significantly taller then a basketball player. They can, however, make themselves smaller if they wish. This one seems to be staying at his full hight. I cursed under my breath when he sensed us and hightailed it. This isn't good – Most Fairies are more powerful then Aion and I combined, and those that aren't are still more then a match for me. This is probably a trap. Either that or he's bored. Which also isn't good.  
Rosette and I set off after him.

* * *

We had finally caught up with him when he decided to take to the air. I scooped Rosette up and we took off after him again. He has bat-like wings like mine except that his are iridescent and veined with cartilage for extra support – which means he's faster then me. By the looks of it he's bored. Hopefully he won't decide to make things... Interesting. He landed and didn't move. I set down in front of him – right on a hill. Crap. Everything... Shifted... And we were standing in a Fairy Hall. The bright light let me see the face of the one Rosette and I had been chasing.  
You've got to be kidding me! Draco? He looks rather amused by my shock. Damn him... He laughed. I had to resist the sudden urge to strangle him.  
"Welcome." His voice rang out through the Hall and more Fairies arrived.  
Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! And please review! 


	5. Wedding Bliss

**A/N:** The Tuatha de Danann were the gods of the Celts. Now to the reviews!

Pooch -- Uh... Latino I guess... Kiorru-dono -- Is this soon enough? ChrnoCreations -- I'm glad that the girls at your school liked it to and that you think my writing is so good and intriguing! As for your questions, well the answers to those are below. Oh, right! For some reason my mother wants me to ask you what country you live in. If it makes you fell more comfortable telling me, I live in Canada in the province of BC. tegan new -- Thank you! Mizuki hikari -- I aim to surprise my readers. l2uly -- Thank you for letting me know that I had misspelled Satella's name! 

Now on to the story!

* * *

Now Choron was worried not only because Fairies are difficult to understand – let alone predict – but also because time flows more slowly within the Fairy Hills. If they stay too long then it could become impossible to leave; the transition back to their own time could age them so fast that it kills them. There's also the fact that the Tuatha de Danann – which Chrono knows the ones surrounding them to be – can be quite short tempered.  
The purple haired devil went rigid when he sensed the arrival of his friends.  
"Ah, good, everyone is here." Draco pronounced with a satisfied smile.  
"Maa... Then that means I can explain!"  
Chrono turned incredulous eyes on Shader. She giggled at his shocked expression.  
"First things, first though. When you leave here about seven years or so will have passed outside. That said! Draco originally let a Human capture him because he was bored and he wanted to know what the guy was up to. Then he met me – I had been hired to study him – and I told him the story of you guys and Aion. I also complained about how long you two-" She pointed at Rosette and Chrono, "-We're taking to get together. He was only passively curious at that point – until I mentioned the Contract you two made and that Rosette is the Apostle of Justice. That's when he got away from the Human who had 'caught' him."  
Draco picked up the narrative, "I did some poking around and found out who her parents were. I had known both of them as friends. Before I can explain the next part, you guys need to understand something about the Nephilim, the Angels and the Tuatha de Danann. After the Flood God gave the Angels permission to be called gods to make their jobs – which involved things like dredging, organizing the Human race and ensuring a large enough gene pool – easer. The Nephilim are the hybrid children of Human females and the males of the Angels as you already know. What you don't know is that many of those children came specifically from the Tuatha de Danann. My people. Or, more accurately, my ancestors. In fact, all those you see around you are Nephilim."  
He gave them a few minutes to let it all sink in.  
"You got your brains wrapped around all that? Good. Rosette's mother was from my clan. And actually, for that matter... So is Satella, Florette, Azmaria – Joshua is a given – and Ewan Remington. Remington is a part of the clan because he adopted Joshua. Anyway, the reason she – and several others – were sent over here is because we had heard of the giants on this continent and we need fresh blood, freash blood like Rosette and Joshua's father. But you'll learn all of that later, right now I have to turn you over to one of the heads of the family, Azreen."  
A tall, impressive, lion-tailed female came out of the crowd and spoke in a deep charismatic voice that carried through the large hall, "We had not heard about your families until Draco had reported it just a couple of months ago. Because you two are not Human in Spirit or Heart a Human wedding ceremony is not enough to bind you two together –"  
"It's not enough for **Humans**." Someone piped up from the gathered crowd.  
"Exactly my point." The lion-tailed female replied, looking straight at the one who had spoken, who didn't look the least bit reproachful.  
She turned her attention back to Rosette and Chrono.  
"This is your wedding."  
The two gawked. Then, Rosette finally managed to spite out, "What about that whole betrothal thing?"  
"'Betrothal thing'?" The tall female asked with a raised eyebrow, then turned to look at Draco, asking, "Draco... What were you up too?"  
"Eehh..."  
As soon as Draco was finished explaining he got soundly cuffed upside the head by Azreen, who then turned her attention back to Rosette and Chrono, saying, "Knowing him he wanted to make sure that you, Chrono, deserve her."  
"You..." Rosette started, her brows bunching and a broad, angry smile plastering it's self onto her face as a vein started throbbing on the side of her brow, "Are... A... Walking... CORPSE!" The last word she screamed as she launched herself out of Chrono's arms with the intent of killing Draco.  
Chrono caught her by her wrists, knowing better then to let them flail around while he's trying to restrain her.  
"Rosette, calm down!" The purple haired devil exclaimed.  
After a few seconds of surprised silence the entire court – even Ewan, Azmaria, Satella, Florette and Joshua – laughed. Rosette stopped, blinking at everyone in surprise.  
"Oh, but how you have our fire!" Azreen commented, a broad grin on her face, "But the question is," She added to Chrono, "Do **you** have the fire to match?"  
"Easy." Draco and Shader both said at the same time, "He just has better self control."  
"I see... Good." She nodded approvingly to Chrono and a few minutes later the ceremony started.

* * *

Rosette woke up to find herself being held snuggly in Chrono's protective arms, his head on her chest, as they lay on a comfortable, but unfamiliar, bed. She considered waking him up. But she had never seen him look so content. She decoded to let him sleep. Absently, she noted that he was still in his true form – and hoped it would become habit.  
At some point she dozed off, but then woke up to find her husband's smiling golden eyes watching her. She felt him brush some hair off of her cheek and they both smiled at each other, content for the first time in several years.  
"Morning sleepy head." He murmured.

* * *

And so began their knew life in the crystalline mansion, cloaked to look like a normal mansion to Human eyes, on the shores of the lake where it had all started. Over the course of the next few months those who had been sent over to find the giants of the Americas, and their children, would slowly find their way to the mansion and they would become a new branch of the Clan. Eventually Shader, Viede and Jenai would live with them as they marry in unintentionally.  
But for now it's just Rosette, Chrono, Joshua, Satella, Florette, Azmaria and the ten left behind by the main branch of the Clan to keep the new branch in contact with all the others.  
"Chrono, I'm pregnant!"  
_Oh, God! WhatamIgoingtodo? I don't know anything about babies!_  
And the triplets.

* * *

**A/N:** So, do you guys like this ending? Or do you think it sucks? Let me know in your reviews!

Ja!


End file.
